steampediafandomcom-20200214-history
Jonathan Quinn
Jonathan Quinn is formerly the head gunner of the SMS Halcyon, a Zeppelin in the Imperial Anti-Piracy Squadron. His location and/or assignment is currently unknown. The Basics Quinn was born and raised in New York City by reasonably wealthy parents (Jacob Edward and Martha Leigh Quinn). He is approximately six feet tall with a somewhat heavy build, shoulder-length brown hair, and hazel eyes. His trademark tophat tends to obscure his true height. Quinn married his college sweetheart (Sarah Lynn Westmore) whom he loved dearly; she moved west and stayed with him until she died. They were childless, but not unhappy because of it. He enjoys waltzing and is rather good at it; hence his frequent appearance at airship mixers despite repeated disappointments there. (It seems nobody likes to waltz any more; appropriate music is not played.) Quinn holds a doctorate in law from Harvard and is very good at understanding the operation and manipulation of law. Upon completing his college degree and required combat training, Quinn joined the United States Secret Service where he was detailed to work with and assist the US Marshals in the American Southwest against sky pirates. He is a marksman and expert with most types of firearms and any other weapons that project/blast/fire anything accurately. (Precision in all its forms is Quinn's hallmark.) Quinn is generally not a 'brawler', preferring projectile/projection weapons over hands or hand weapons for combat. However, he can and does fight hand-to-hand when necessary and wins more than he loses, though sometimes not without injury. Quinn is obsessed with weapons and technology, and is known for always removing one of the Halcyon's cannons and carrying it with him on the ground while also usually in possession of at least one if not several sidearms of various types from firearms to steam-powered beam weapons. He is also a talented and highly skilled weapons system designer and armourer. A specialized part of the S.M.S Halcyon's weapons systems was designed and constructed by him, the efficiency and accuracy of which is unparalleled. (It is rumored that Kapitan von Grelle has asked Quinn to design and build an equally effective system for the S.M.S. Zepherus.) He has also built (upon her request) a sidearm-sized atmospheric electricity concentrator for Annelise von Tross. A Widower During Quinn's last mission with the marshals near Tucson, Arizona, USA, he was key in defeating the sky-pirates by disabling the pirates' dirigible engines and armaments without destroying the pirates' airship with the marshals' ship's main cannon (something many other gunners sometimes did). The pirate captain and a few of the pirate crew managed to escape the marshals upon realizing their imminent defeat. As the pirates knew the identities of some of the men and women that had defeated them were, they began to attack their antagonists on the ground within days of their defeat. Taken as a whole, the pirates' acts of vengeance soon resulted in a massive manhunt whereupon the pirates commandeered another airship and fled the United States; they are still on the loose committing their crimes as of this writing. The pirate captain exacted his revenge upon Quinn by personally capturing and killing Quinn's wife. Quinn did not react well to this. The grief and pain over his wife's murder is locked in his heart and mind; avenging his wife's death is his main motivation in life. (Along with waltzing, weapons and technology, and the pursuit of prize money from captured pirate ships; Quinn reasons if he's going to kill like a god, he might as well look good doing it.) His actions to this end soon led to his dismissal from the Secret Service and the issuance of a warrant for his arrest by the US government. (It is rumored that Quinn is also in possession of certain information and documents the United States government would prefer he did not have.) He left the USA at this point and began working his way around the world in pursuit of his vengeance; this led to arrest warrants from a few other countries as well. While his general behaviour towards others reflects his upbringing and education, Quinn is now a cold-blooded killer; he is conscienceless and heartless because the only person he truly and completely cared about was ripped from him by pirates and is now gone forever. Opposing him is not intelligent for those who wish to live. The Prussian Navy realized Quinn's potential usefulness against the pirates and offered him a deal: assistance in hunting the pirates who killed his wife by giving him a base of operations, a position within the Imperial Anti-Piracy Squadron, and diplomatic immunity from the countries that want to arrest and imprison/kill him. Quinn is now a Prussian citizen and accredited representative of the Prussian government. This arrangement did not come without conditions. Reckless killing in the pursuit of revenge was to be no more; that and any attempt at or involvement in mutiny would result in his immediate execution by the Sky Hussars without trial. Despite this, he seems to get along well with Herr Ziger in particular and the rest of the crew and officers of the Halcyon and Zepherus in general. It also seems that he has struck a great friendship with Kasparov Gregorovich who currently serves as the Halcyon's gunner's mate (with Quinn obviously respecting the younger man's proficienies). This could well be the result of his background and education, the knowledge that hunting his particular pirate is a great deal easier with help and without the pursuit of other governments, the standing threat to his life if he violates the arrangement, or some combination thereof. Nobody knows for sure. Links DeviantART of character and creator Category:Military men Category:Original Characters Category:Halcyon Boys Category:IAPS Canon